


Where Everybody Knows Your Tag

by blushingninja



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To escape the horrors and heartache of her everyday life Alex frequents the Benriya Cafe. Captivated by the handsome owner Worick and the mysterious Nicolas she is constantly drawn back time and time again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Everybody Knows Your Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for 'Benriya OT3 Coffee Shop AU'
> 
> Sorry isn't taken so long to get out! My bad my bad! Please enjoy

 

It wasn't the coffee that brought her back or the handsome service waiters, although that did help. Alex Benedetto always found herself coming back to the Benriya coffee shop for one reason and one reason only, safety. It was her sanctuary, her quiet, happy place. The place she mentally went to each time Barry went on one of his alcohol fuelled rampages. There was just something about the simple, easy décor, the warmth of the atmosphere and the coffee itself. Hot, rich and with just the right amount of sugar in each cup, Alex often felt she could live on that and that alone. It was cheap too, which she was forever thankful and with the amount of turn over the shop managed every day she wasn't surprised they could keep their prices low. With freshly baked good shipped over from the Christano bakery every morning and the occasional busker loitering out the front, it painted the perfect picture of paradise indeed.

 

Waiting for Barry to leave for work, Alex cringed as he leant down to kiss her good bye, faking sleep and hoping it would have him leave quicker. Pushing her face deeper into the pillow, she listened to his morning routine, counting down the tasks and minutes until he left. With the slam of a door and the ring of a cell phone, he was gone. Leaving her in the peace and quiet of the early morning. She hated it. The room, the uncomfortable silk sheets, being locked away in this prison of a house. All but jumping out of bed and rushing to the shower, she scrubbed off the reminiscence of last night's activities with a sicken lurch of her stomach. The bruises on her thighs however were going no where no matter how hard she scrubbed and by the end of her shower she'd only managed to make it worse. Dressing and drying her hair with quick, practised efficiency, she dressed in the most normal, casual of clothes she owned. Barry seemed to love dressing her up, whatever the occasion. Dark formal dress, long at the front and back with barely enough to cover her breasts. Or tube tops so short she could never wear a bra usually at the constant fear of falling out. His taste in clothes was terrible, but then she wasn't sure what she'd expected. Barry himself was terrible.

 

Pulling on the single warm sweater she owned, Alex straightened the cuff before donning a straight pin stripped skirt. Heels moderate and manageable, she touched up her make up before grabbing her purse and all but running for the door. Her fear was regular, every time she went to leave she'd take a few minutes to stop and listen by the door, just to make sure Barry wasn't going to come storming back in and catch her in the act. It was an irrational fear, but one that gave her pause each and every time. Skipping down the stairs of her building and making the sharp left turn down the side street leading towards the Eight district, she inhaled deeply and took in the sights and sounds of early morning Ergastulum. It wasn't a great city, it wasn't a good city. It certainly wasn't a city you were likely to see winning _Nations Best Township Award._ But it had a fight and spirit to it speaking of its heritage and tragic beginnings. Alex didn't care about all that however. She cared about the sun baked, dusty streets, shadowed by the tall buildings and architecture surrounding it. She cared about the smiling faces she saw as she past the markets, people going about their daily lives regardless of the struggles they faced. She cared about the many cats that she recognised by marking and colour, all wanting her to stop for a pet on her way to Benriya. 

 

Ergastulum was a troubled city of that there was no question, but there was unseen wealth and fire in it that Alex just adored, especially as an outsider. Turning a corner and passing a low hanging arch she smiled as she came up to the coffee house Benriya. The plain and understated sign was just like a million she'd past on her way here, displaying the name and the contents written in elaborate cursive on the background of backboard and chalk. Sometimes if the owner was feeling particularly cheeky there would be a cheerful quote, saying or pun. But today however it was blank, the OPEN sign dangling just beneath it. Pushing open the door and stepping around a stack of old magazines, Alex inhaled the rich, hearty scent of freshly ground coffee as if it was her first breathe on earth. This early in the morning the cafe wasn't at all crowded. With scattered individuals sprawled out across the room. There wasn't much space, standing or sitting and sometimes if she couldn't find a seat Alex would just get her coffee take away and sit on the stairs just outside the shop, watching the hustle and bustle as people went in and out, just enjoying the day. She was lucky that morning however and her favourite little spot was free. An over stuffed arm chair sat in the corner of the cafe, a little way away from the long sofas and stools but close enough to be pulled in close if a large group needed the seating. It was right next to the heating vent so even on the coldest of mornings Alex would find warmth in seconds and it wasn't the only perk. 

 

From her position perched on the arm chair, she could not only take in the entire room, but also the kitchen as well. This served for two purposes. One; the inner works of the establishment had always interested her. The busy shuffle around the tiny space with the bang of pots and jugs as well as the hiss of steam and the crash of plates. And two; the baraista. This was a much more secret purpose she would have never openly admitted, but within her direct line of sight she could take in the man who worked tirelessly behind the counter. He was handsome she'd eventually decided, although it had taken her enough to time to actually get a good look at him and more so than that, he appeared interesting. He never spoke. Never, even when his companion, the equally handsome waiter past him an order through the pass. He just nodded and put his head down, large hands moving without hesitation, expertly turning the knobs of the coffee machine and stacking up porcelain cups and saucers that looked tiny in his grasp.

 

If he'd ever noticed Alex staring he'd never made any indication and she was thankful for that. Letting her imagination and fascination wander helped pass the time and always made her feel better. Freer and happy. Just from simply watching another person work.

“Lovely Miss East Gate, how are you this morning? You're looking gorgeous as always.” Approaching the service desk with her usual level of mild of confidence, Alex smiled at the cheerful blond server who greeted her. This from what she'd gathered was the owner. Tall, blond, beautiful and with an intriguing eye patch pinned over one eye, his name tag read  _Worick_ although Alex had only ever called him sir. 

“I'm well thank you, the sun shine is nice after all this rain.” Rain was a rare catch twenty two in a city like this, it helped wash out the streets but on the same page at least five people always died of some water or cold related complications.

“The sun may be beautiful but not as beautiful as your smile. The usual?” Hiding her blush behind her hand, Alex nodded, passing over a set of notes, not bothering to count the change he returned it. “I'll bring it out as soon as it comes up. Can I interest you in some pastries? A sweet cake? Some raisin toast? Christano-chan has been most generous this morning with her delivery, we're practically overflowing.”

 

Thinking over the offer, Alex had to admit she was hungry. And in truth couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten. Yesterday, or possibly the day before, her dark life tended to merge together without little bursts of light to illuminate it and create some bright memories.

“Sure” she said without further thought, handing him back the collection of coins. “Whatever you think is best.” Asking his opinion seldom if never disappointed her and he was unlikely to rip her off with something nasty. Not with the amount of revenue and business she brought in.

“No a problem my sweet, take and seat and I'll be right with you.” Stomach flip flopping at the sight of his handsome smile, Alex put her head down and turned tail back to her arm chair, settling in with some old magazine she'd plucked off the table as she'd past. The articles were nonsense and of no use to her, no use to anyone living within these city walls. But they spoke of a different life, something beyond this. Some unreachable goal they could all try and work towards as cogs in a great machine. The machine of Ergastulum, always turning, always moving forward. Just like she was.

 

 

 

The sad, pretty girl was back. She came in at least twice a week, with her hair nice and her make up and heels perfect. But she was sad, Worick had seen it so many times before, especially in a city like this. Nice girls getting wrapped up in the wrong crowd, torn away from their families and loved one and dumped here without a rescue.  _But at least she has money_ he thought sourly, writing up an order before sending it through to Nicolas. They really needed a computerised system. It was the twenty first century and yet he was still hand writer out orders like a pleb. Christano had a great system, all done on tablets and ipads and Monroe had something remarkably similar. It was only they who still used pen and paper. Maybe it added to the aesthetic of the place, but all Worick knew was that by the end of a six hour shift, his hands would ache. 

 

“Can you please heat me up one of the blueberry and white chocolate muffins. And make it the biggest one in the bunch.” Ducking his head back through the door, he spoke directly to his business partner, ensuring the other man could see his lips clearly enough to read them.

**Why?** The other man signed, wiping his hands down on his apron after cleaning down the coffee machine.  **You trying to get in good with someone?** Rolling his eyes, the blond pointed over the counter and to the corner, the pretty, dark haired girl sitting comfortably in the arm chair, smiling as she read an open article in front of her. 

“It's the girl who always stares at you.” Watching Nicolas' shoulders stiffen, Worick laughed, brushing off the tension with a casual shrug. “I'm just thinking she probably doesn't eat much, especially by the look of her, so find a nice big one and we'll send it out. Just to be nice, it's not often you're the centre of attention.”

 

Shooting his friend the finger as he went back the order, Nicolas glanced over his shoulder at the woman in question, curiosity biting at him. Why did she do that? Did she think he didn't notice? It was pretty hard to miss, especially when he'd look up and see bright blue eyes staring back at him with intensity. Was she from the guild? Was she trying to recruit him? Maybe she was an under cover operative for the anti-twilight movement trying to besmirch the name of the cafe? Maybe he was just paranoid. But it was impossible to tell without asking and that was something he had no intention of doing any time soon. Coffee on the saucer and muffin accompanying it, Nicolas took in the size of the baked good with an impressed nod. Christano were really stepping up their game if this was the kind of items they'd be stocking in the future, maybe the arrival of Monroe mooching into the bakery business had them on their toes. Loretta was a crafty little vixen, much like her clever fox of a father and no doubt she had a plan up her sleeve to keep the business of her loyal customers, especially if it meant upping their sizes.

 

“You take it out.” Passing the plate to Worick only to have it pushed back at him, the blond grinned at his discomfort. “Just go out and pass it to her, you don't even have to say anything, just do it.” Standing awkwardly in the service area, muffin and coffee in hand, Nicolas was half temped just to leave it on the bench and make Worick do it or risk it getting cold. But that would be unfair and they had customers waiting. He was better off sucking up his pride and just doing it. It was only once and maybe once she got a clear look at him, she'd stop staring. Hands full and crossing the small cafe floor, the dark haired man stood before their sad female customer impatiently, counting down the seconds before he would pull away and just leave it to Worick, guilt or not. Watching her look up slowly, he all but thrust the plates towards her, watching her jump as she took in his appearance with wide eyes.

“Thank you” she mumbled, eyes cast down and unable to meet his, her hands reaching and taking the plates with care not to brush his fingers. Eyes narrowed Nicolas watched the way she moved with interest, picking up on the stiff twist of her hip and under extension of her arm. It had either been broken recently or seriously injured because her limited mobility was all too noticeable.

 

Not that it was any of his business, he past worse in the streets and never blinked an eye. Ergastulum was full of these lost souls, it just happened that one liked to frequent their coffee shop. Turning on his heel and storming back behind the service desk, he could feel her bright blue eyes boring into the back of his head, watching his every move. Good customer she was, polite she was not. 

 

 

 

Alex wished she could linger in the warmth and atmosphere of Benriya forever, getting lost in amazing articles or beautiful stories, all the while supping perfectly brewed coffee and tasty pastries. But she never stayed longer then a couple of hours. By the time mid morning rolled around and their busy rush was in full swing, she would up and leave, returning to her prison with reluctant feet. Sometimes she'd simply wander about the streets of Ergastulum, taking her time going anywhere and just pleased to be out and away of the house. But she always hurried home close to mid day, Barry would return then and lunch needed to be on the table. Even if he decided to stay out and eat lunch with his cronies, he'd never tell her. The expectation was constant and it wasn't like she could deny him.

 

Pacing around the tiny kitchen, varies pots boiling and frying on the stove, she tried in vain to remember a recipe she'd seen that morning, hoping to implement some excitement into her dull and boring routine. Lost in thought she smiled as she thought about the enormous muffin which had ended up on her plate, delivered by the silent service man behind the counter. He'd been so stiff and awkward and worst of all, he'd had no name tag. Alex still didn't know what to call him, it was hard without having a name. Unique features only worked so much and beyond his height and huge hands she wasn't sure what else to call him.  _Handsome_ . She decided, dishing out the pots until they were empty and rinsing them clean. They the both of them were handsome and kind, with good taste, good jobs and doubtless good lives. Not like hers, she thought sullenly, coming to sit at the empty table and glance at the clock. 

 

It was a fifty fifty chance Barry wouldn't even return home, but it was better safe than sorry. And sorry went something along the lines of a busted nose, a black eye or a new bruise to add to the collection. Certainly not worth it over something as simple as a home cooked lunch. Not that she was hungry of course, the muffin at breakfast was probably enough to fill her up for the entire day, but if Barry arrived and said eat, she would. Watching the slow tick of the clock click down, Alex drifted off to her happy place, wrapped up in the warmth and memory of that neat little coffee shop on the other side of town. That was until the door unlocked and her benefactor walked in, accompanied by a brigade. They thankfully paid little attention to her, save Barry who roughly grabbed the base of her chin and forced her head up for an open mouth kiss. Sitting with back stiff and eyes dead, she watched group around her chat and curse without reservation. As if she wasn't there and didn't exist, just like she longed to be.

 

 

 

She hadn't even known what to expect. Not with the silent but deadly attacker that came at them from above, from behind, at all and every angle. And yet as man after man fell around her Alex had never felt more at peace. It would all be over soon. The pain, the torture, the living hell that was her life, soon enough it would swiftly pass and she'd be free to go into whatever afterlife awaited her. And yet that invitation never came. Instead the faces of two strangely familiar men filtered into her tunnel vision. Dark hair, dark eyes and huge hands. Pale, blond with a bright blue eye pinning her to her spot. Maybe the Benriya owners were her perfectly envisioned guardian angels. A picture her mind had painted for her to make death more appealing. If that was what death looked like she'd be all to pleased to sign up.

 

“Are you hurt?” The angels even sounded real, Worick at least did. The smiling waiter who always gave her the largest share of whatever was on offer, kind and more than a little flirty. Gun in hand, blood and battle his back drop, Alex was so sure she was hallucinating. The dead men, Barry dead and bleeding on the pavement, her very existence crashing down around her ears, none of this could be real.

“No” she said finally, wiping a hand under her nose as it itched, only to find it covered in blood, the itch quickly progressing into an ache. It wasn't the first serious broken nose she'd received and it probably wouldn't be her last.

“Can you move?” Taking a couple of shaky steps forward, she nodded, surprised when a jacket came about her shoulders, as well as a white handkerchief thrust into her vision. Looking up at the holder with tired eyes, Alex was surprised to see the silent baraista, arm out stretched and face turned away from her. “Take it, we have to deal with some business first and then you're free to go.” Almost pulled off balance as Worick slung an arm around her shoulders and yanked her forward, Alex followed automatically, not even bothering looking back over her shoulder as she was led away from the grisly sight, numb to the whole affair.

 

Their business came in the form of two cops who spoke cordially about the murder of her benefactor without remorse. Not that it mattered, they were dead now and she was free to... Free to what? Wander the streets as she had been before? Making what money she could through doing unspeakable things with unspeakable people. Living under the thumb of a man who physically repulsed her and had she had the chance would have pumped full of lead herself. Shuddering at the thought, she subconsciously shuffled in closer to Worick, surprised suddenly when the spotlight was shone upon her.

“She's ours now, war spoils and all that.” Jumping as a hand slid down her back and cup a cheek of her ass, Alex felt herself blush on reflex. Never mind that it was the handsome blond who called her gorgeous even when her eyes were all beat up. Not to mention the dark haired barasita seemed capable of almost flipping a car.

 

It was all to confusing and she was simply too drained to take it all in. What did catch her attention however was the deep, slow tone the shorter man spoke with. It was lagging and rough and it took some time for her to piece the puzzle together. But when she did it was as if all the pieces fell into place automatically and she could have slapped herself for being so stupid. The man was deaf. No wonder he never spoke, no wonder he never took orders or dealt with customers or delivered food. Expect for that one time he did, to her and only her. Glancing sideways at him she caught a glimpse of the shining silver hanging from his neck, dog tags like many wore in Ergastulum but none that she knew personally enough to enquire about.

“Alex?” Jumping as her named was called she stared up at Worick with caution, unsure of the whole situation or even what to do about it. “Your name is Alex right?” Nodding dumbly and almost tripping over her heels, the dark haired woman straightened with help from the hand about her waist.

 

“Yes.” Unable to follow it up with a more substantial reply, she glanced between the two men, confused, relived but a little afraid.

“Good.” Hand still at her waist, the blond gave her a bit of a one armed hug. “You stood well back there Ally-chan, most woman would have been terrified in your place.” She didn't feel like correcting him, especially when her level of terror was reaching critical mass. “You're safe now and free.” Pausing mid step, he spun her to stare her down face on, handsome features serious and stoic. “If you can leave, do it. Don't stay here. Ergastulum is not a city for a young woman by herself. Go back to the South, you'll be safer there.” Speechless and confused she could only nod, still shaken, her mind trying hard to keep up with the situation.

“Okay, t-thank you.”

With a final squeeze of her shoulder and a gentle smile Worick moved away, his silent companion following, his dark eyes giving her a final look over before turning his back on her and walking down the narrow streets. Leaving her free but alone.

 

 

There was literally no where else to go. Her feet moved on their own, walking the commonly tread path she knew by heart, her head bent low, keeping balance with a hand on the dusty, red brick wall of the high buildings beside her. She couldn't go back, not to Barry's, not to the South Gate, Ergastulum was like the bite of a trap, keeping her locked in and never letting go. Walking aimlessly until her feet began to blister, she all but fell into a stair alcove. It was just for a moment, just to rest her feet before getting back up and keeping on her pilgrimage to no where.

“Ally-chan? That spot must be a like a magnet or something for you.” Jumping as her name was called, Alex took in her surroundings with a flush of embarrassment. She barely left those two murderous, guardian angels mere hours before and yet her inner compass had brought her back here. To the stairs in front of the Benriya coffee shop.

“Hi Worick, yeah sorry.”

 

The upstairs windows of Benriya was yanked open, the blond waiter casually leaning in out, cigarette in hand. Craning her neck up, she watched him inhale and shrug.

“It's fine. Hey can you count?” Eyebrow raised, Alex considered the question, searching out a trick.

“I can and read.” _Who couldn't read in this day and age?_ Not that it should have surprised her, Ergastulum was a city lost in time, who knew what the standard education across the population was. 

“Good,” Worick called down to her, hanging precariously from the sill. “I have to duck out for a bit. Can you come in and man the counter while I'm gone? Nic is useless for that kind of thing.” Standing up and brushing herself off, Alex took a deep breathe, approaching the store front with a smile.

“Okay.”

 

 

Apron on, bare foot and nervous, Alex smiled as a customer approached the counter.

“Hello, welcome to Benriya, how can we help you?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can has a [tumblr](http://www.blushingninja.tumblr.com)


End file.
